Goku's child, Vegeta's daughter
by Jay Eddon
Summary: What if Gohan had a twin that acted more Saiyan than human? Gochi and Gohan are complete opposites, with Gohan wanting nothing more to study and obey his mother, while Gochi wants to fight. When Raditz shows up could she, no, would she betray her own family to get a good challenge and follow her Saiyan heritage?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night. The moon was full, and all was quiet except for the occasional crackling of leaves as deer trampled them underfoot, hoping to get away from the predators that stalked the night. Then the peace was shattered as two small figures ran through the woods into a small clearing, where it dropped off for 10 feet below. One of the figures skidded to a stop at the edge while the other jumped off and landed with ease on the ledge below.

"come on Gohan, jump down!" the one on the ledge said mockingly. "Or are you just too scared?" the one on above the ledge, Gohan, cowered at the edge of the precipice.

"No, Gochi, I'm not scared; I just don't want to miss the ledge in the dark, that's all." He laughed nervously slowly backing away.

Gochi sighed. Her brother was such a coward, with no pride to speak of. He never wanted to test his limits, instead preferring to study those awful school books. She on the other hand, was just the opposite. It was amazing to her that they could be twins and yet so different. Gochi rolled her eyes.

"Well if you are such a scaredy-cat, why don't you go home to Father and leave me to explore?"

"I'm afraid it is too late for that, Gochi." a voice spoke up behind her.

She froze. Oh crud she thought despairingly. Turning Gochi saw her father's disapproving face.

"Hello father." She said coolly not showing any of her misgivings.

Goku glared at her, standing on the yellow cloud that was the Nimbus.

"Care to explain why you two are out here alone at night?"He asked angrily.

Gochi kept her mouth shut, defiant til the end. To her horror however Gohan piped up.

"Gochi wanted to go exploring, and I went along to try to keep her out of trouble." He explained.

Gochi was furious. What a traitor. She thought and glared at Gohan, who in turn backed away even more. Their father crossed his arms. It took a lot to get him mad, as they had never seen him this upset before.

"You know Piccolo is out here waiting to get revenge, don't you?"

"Hmph" Gochi snorted contemptuously. "I can take him"

Goku gritted his teeth. It was the same story ever since they were born. It was like she was his fighting spirit personified but with none of the control or mercy that he had accumulated over his adventures. He forced himself to relax.

"Look, just get on the Nimbus and we'll go home. Your mother doesn't know that you're gone yet. If you come home with me right now I promise it will stay that way and you won't have to do any more schoolwork."

This last remark was more for Gochi than Gohan as he liked doing schoolwork and Gochi hated it with a passion. Part of Goku empathized with her; he wouldn't want to write boring essays or do maths either. Just like him, Gochi would much rather be out training and adventuring. Gohan jumped towards the Nimbus. Gochi followed a moment later, the threat of schoolbooks quelling her fighting spirit for the moment. Together they flew through the night towards their house.

Gochi's POV

I woke up after my little nighttime adventures and sat up, sighing. Gohan was still sleeping, so I went down the hall where I smelled food. If there was one thing I liked about my mother, it was that she was an excellent cook. Mother was waiting with stacks of home made pancakes and maple syrup. I seated myself at the table and waited impatiently, my stomach growling loudly.

"Good morning sweetie," Mother greeted.

I grimaced once her back was turned at the term of endearment. All she wanted me to aspire to was to be a housewife like her, only smarter. That was definitely not on my to do list. In fact, I thought as I started shoveling food into my mouth, if it ever became on my to do list it will be because I had gone completely insane. I wanted a challenging fight that proved I was stronger than whomever I was fighting not have dishes to do and food to prepare. Just then I heard footsteps behind me and my father's voice rang out in salutations.

"Good morning Chi Chi, Gochi" he greeted. "Man do those pancakes smell good, Chich."

She smiled as he took his seat and looked behind him.

"Hello Gohan you're up early."

I shot a look at him as he walked up to his seat to make sure he knew the consequences of mentioning what happened the previous night. That is to say- a beating from me. I knew he saw me when his eyes widened slightly and he swallowed heavily. As my 'family', honestly if I hadn't heard tales about how father was the only one around with a tail, I would've believed I was adopted, started wolfing down the pancakes Mother apparently remembered something.

"Goku, weren't you going to take the kids to Kame house today to meet your friends" She asked pointedly.

He stopped eating in shock."Oh yeah that's right! Kids finish up quick; I am going to change"

I wolfed down the rest of my pancakes and ran outside to wait for the Flying Nimbus. Anything to get out of this area. I thought sighing. My brother came out with his favorite hat. It had the four star dragon ball on it and was red and gold. He was laughing about something that father had said. I didn't really care and just stood my back to them until father picked my twin and myself up and called for the nimbus. He leapt on and we were off.

"So are you excited to meet my friends?" Father asked us.

Gohan nodded excitedly and father turned to me. I forced a smile.

"Sure am."

Just then I saw a flash of light streak towards us. To avoid it Father jumped off of the nimbus and landed heavily on the ground. My twin and I fell off of his shoulders to the ground. In front of us a man landed. He had long black hair and a...tail? My eyes widened in shock, but before I could point that detail out the man spoke in a condescending tone.

"So we meet again Kakarot."

Many thanks to C4tloverr for editing this chapter for me!


	2. Chapter 2 format redux

"So we meet again Kakarot"

Gochi's POV

Father looked confused as the man with a tail stared right at him. The man's expression went from smug to frustrated in the space of a second.

"Kakarot why haven't you purged this planet like you were supposed to? And who are those kids behind you?"

Father, although still looking confused answered him, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know anyone named Kakarot. Who are you?"

The tailed man sighed. "I am Raditz, your big brother."

"Brother? I don't have a brother."

"Father, he has a tail. Just like you said you used to. Just like we do now. Maybe what he's saying has some truth." I said as scathingly as I could.

Raditz's POV

I eyed the young girl who looked to be my niece with an appraising eye as she berated my brother. She seemed to be brave and out going, as well as channeling the saiyan pride. More than her father it seemed, anyway. It was a bright contrast to the other child, who was sniveling and hiding behind his father's leg. I started transmission back to Prince Vegeta so that he could hear what was going on.

"So anyway, Kakarot," I continued in my mission to recruit him to our cause. "As it seems you've forgotten everything, allow me to fill in the blanks. You are a sayian, a race that until recently was feared and respected by most of the galactic community. A comet hit our planet and most of our race was destroyed. You were sent here as a child to purge this planet of its inhabitants to get it ready for sale."

Kakarot looked appalled, whereas the girl raised her eyebrow, her tail flicking back in forth in what could've been excitement or exasperation.

"How could he have fought and cleared the planet if he was just a baby?" My niece asked curiously

"Our tails allow us to transform in to a giant monkey called the Oozaru. I answered. I checked for my brother's tail and found it missing.  
Wha- what happened to your tail, Kakarot?" I asked in shock.

He glared at me and stated "it was removed a long time ago"

"You fool!" I raged.

Kakarot got into a fighting stance and I calmed down slightly." Why don't you come with me little brother? I'm sure you could still be useful. I know you like a challenge, it's in your blood."

I almost missed it but my saiyan ears and eyes caught the girl's eyes shine and a whispered statement that made me smirk

"A challenge..,"

Gochi's POV

"A challenge..." I whispered as a small smile appeared on my face. Raditz spoke again.

"Of course the offer extends to your children as well since they have tails."

I was seriously considering volunteering to go when Father scowled. "No, Raditz, whether you're my brother or not, I will not be going with you, and you will not be taking my kids either."

I became very angry at this statement and turned to my father not hearing a few beeps from over by my uncle. "Why can't we go huh? I for one don't want to sit around and waste my life being a housewife like mother wants me to be. I want to fight; I want to be challenged; to push my limits! Why can't you have pride in yourself father? Or you Gohan?" I spoke now to my twin. "Don't think I don't see you there, cowering behind father's leg..."

Raditz's POV

I watched, becoming more amused by the second as my niece showed off her saiyan pride as well as unknowingly her power level ( which was 500 and rising fast) while yelling at her disgrace of a father and her cowardly brother/ It seemed when she got angry more power was revealed, I mused. And it seemed they wouldn't even let her train. As they were distracted I spoke through my scouter to Prince Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta, are you getting this? It seems as though we have a half breed after your own heart."

"Yes, Raditz I'm hearing this." His voice came back through the speaker in my ear.

"My orders are by any means, take the girl, though it sounds like she'll come willingly, if you ask her specifically."

Just then the scouter beeped indicating another high power level, at least for this dirtball, was coming this way. Suddenly a namekian landed, throwing off his turban and shoulder pads that he had on. Ignoring me he turned to Kakarot and spoke loudly.

"I've come for our rematch Goku. Shush Gochi" He hushed his daughter whose power level skyrocketed past even her father's and turned bright red at being blown off like that, and turned to the namek.

"Piccolo now is not a good time" He spoke through clenched teeth. The namek, now identified as Piccolo, smirked.

"Oh I think now is a perfect time!"

With that he attacked my brother with a ferocity that surprised me. Seizing my chance I walked closer to the girl, who was now known to me as Gochi. Speaking directly to her, I said

"So do you want to come with me Gochi, was it? You'll get to train and fight, and you will definitely be challenged."

She gave it a moments thought, but no more than that.

"Yes I will go with you." she stated firmly her eyes shining at the thought of finally escaping her mother's dream for her.

Plus she was going to be able to train and fight too!

"Gochi, what are you-" her twin spoke fearfully, before I interrupted him by knocking him upside the head, and tapped my scouter.

"Good. I'll call the space pods."

I turned to watch the fight between my brother and Piccolo. It seemed that Kakarot was in fact losing, as the namekian was pummeling him with the intent of killing him. Just as the slug man threw a haymaker at him, the pod I came in and the pod I originally brought for my brother, but would now be used for my niece landed right next to me. I gestured to her pod.

"Get in. They are auto piloted." She nodded and climbed into it I shut the lid and sent the pod off

"No, Gochi!" Kakarot screamed.

He was only distracted from the fight for a second, but that was all the Namekian needed. He thrust out his his pointer and middle finger, and shouted out

"Special Beam Cannon!"

I shook my head at his weakness and climbed in my pod as Kakarot's body fell to the ground with a hole through his chest. Closing the lid I lifted off and followed my niece into space towards the sayian headquarters.

Now, I have nothing against Goku. In fact he is one of my favorite fictional characters of all time. But just so you know this fic will have a little Goku bashing from the saiyan point of view. Should I give Gohan a part in this story or should I just write a one or two shot about what happens to him after Piccolo wins? I've planned it out either way, so leave a review please it will make me write faster as I'll know which to work on next. I have such plans for this story... also lets pretend the saiyans have their own station OK? This is fanfiction after all.  
Thanks to C4tloverr for advertising this on deviant art and editing for me! You are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Usually it would take about 3 days to finish a chapter, but I decided to finish and post a chapter since I have gotten such positive reception. Also I would like at least 3 reviews from account holders for every chapter, before I post the next one. Guests do no count.

Since only one asked a question they are the only one getting a response.

Applefanfic: Yes Piccolo will train Gohan but not in the usual way. You'll see what I mean after I get three comment votes either way to the question I posted last chapter.

Gochi's POV

After the pod I was in left the atmosphere, I had about 5 seconds to appreciate the beauty of the blue ball beside me before sleeping gas filled my pod. I fought it for several seconds before succumbing to it and falling unconcious. The first thing I saw when I awoke though was a space ship hovering over a brown planet about the size of earth.

"Docking with Saiyan Headquarters in one minute." I heard a computerized voice say.

I was practically bursting with excitement. Finally I was going to train and fight like my very being called me to do. Amidst my impatience to start training, my stomach growled. Sighing and hoping they had decent food on the ship I waited with bated breath as the ship came into the docking bay and docked. My pod opened up and the first person I saw was a short flame haired tailed man in some sort of armor and spandex. He looked over at me and immediately tapped the thing over his eye. He whistled.

"Almost the same strength as Raditz, and with no training at that age to boot!" he said , sounding impressed.

"Is Raditz strong? And who are you?" I asked tentatively. The man smirked.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans. And no, for his age, Raditz is not strong."

I scowled angrily. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

The thing over his eye beeped several times and Vegeta laughed.

"Now you're over Raditz, this is interesting."

Just then a tall bald guy came out of the hallway and stopped, looking at me.

"Is this our new recruit Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta kept looking at me speculatively as he answered him,

"Yes Nappa, I think she is." I walked forward and bowed my head slightly to Vegeta, my anger gone for the moment.

"Do I count as a sayian, Prince Vegeta?" I asked.

I had read on one of the days I had actually paid attention to what I was reading that royalty tended to get upset when disrespected, so I remained as respectful as possible. I did not want to piss off my authority within 5 seconds of me getting out of my pod. Vegeta laughed.

"You could take lessons from her Nappa, on being respectful to your prince."

"What about me Vegeta?" A feminine voice spoke softly from the door.

I turned to see a female saiyan with her tail waving behind her, her eyebrows raised. Vegeta's expression changed slightly and he turned to face her..

"You my dear Kales, are slightly exempt, as you are my mate."

"So do I count?" I pressed. "As a saiyan?"

Vegeta smirked and turned back around to look at me, amused.

"You will be a first class elite due to your exceptional power level once you're trained. For now, we need to start training you, as well as get you some proper clothes to fight in."

I looked down at my clothes my mother had dressed me in before I left, and grimaced. He was absolutely right; my clothes were completely useless for fighting purposes. A sound from behind us alerted us to Raditz's arrival. As he stepped out, Vegeta directed me toward the armor room.

"I take she'll do?" My Uncle called after us.

Vegeta gave him no answer and just kept steering me to the armor room with his hand on my back.

I just barely heard Raditz mutter, "I'll take that as a yes then." before I arrived at my destination.

Vegeta's POV

I just couldn't believe how strong this little halfbreed was, or how much she reminded me of myself while I was listening in on the Scouter, I thought as I walked away from the Changing room after giving my mate instructions to help Gochi (God I had to give her a proper Saiyan name. That name was going to drive me crazy,) find a set of armor and get changed. Since I wasn't a pedo I left to go see what mission that damnable Lizard Frieza had for us next. When I got to the view screen and called the mothership, the face I saw was the weird looking pink life form called Dodoria, Freiza's third in command.

"Ah hello, Vegeta. Finished that planet, Arlia was it yet?" I clenched my fists and nodded.

"Good, because Frieza has a job for you." The servile life form said with the hint of a devious looking smirk that I didn't like one bit. "he is ordering all of you to come to the Planet Namek in about six months. Judging from your location, it should take about that time to reach so I'd hurry up and start your engines." He looked smug for a brief second, which was another suspicious thing.

"Don't keep Lord Frieza waiting. Bye Vegeta" he said mockingly and cut the connection.

My mind was racing. If Frieza wanted all of us to go to this planet, instead of just one or two of us, coupled with Dodoria's tone and facial expression it could only mean that he thought it was time to destroy us, the last of the saiyan race. Or so he thought at least. I thought with a small smirk. There was a small colony of sayians in Quadrant 4 on a little known out of the way unnamed planet. There were only about 50 saiyans there last time I checked, which was admittedly 10 years ago (I had to stop checking in as it would've made Frieza suspicious) but they were still there as they had been off planet Vegeta when it exploded. I frowned contemplating what to do. The only thing to do was to go and confront Frieza in 6 months time and try to kill the b***. That meant I would have to have some serious training to do. I sighed and turned around. Time to get a move on to the beginning of a new life, or the end of everything I worked so hard to achieve...

Didn't expect there to be a mother figure or more saiyans, didya?! Thanks to C4tloverr for thinking up Kales name. And probably for editing this chapter too, cause I probably messed up the format again. Just remember for future chapters that Gochi has the same amount of hidden power that Gohan does. Plus they both already have it as someone said on the kai planet after old kai unlocked his power that he had it in him all along. I don't remember who exactly though. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And answer my question from the last chapter please! I can't decide.

Jay Eddon out.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place about 3 months after the last chapter, so the saiyns are on route to Namek. Gochi has already learned to fly and shoot basic blasts, as well as fight. Ask Questions in reviews and I'll answer some of them as long as it doesn't give away too many spoilers. The only reason I'm posting this now is because I'm hoping for some positive comments. Being a Schitzoaffective means I get depressed for no reason sporadically. So PLEASE give me some reviews!

Gochi's POV

Arghh! I thought angrily as I was punched in the face by Vegeta. He was the only one I could properly train with, as my power kept jumping every time I got angry, as well as zenkai boosts, not to mention actual training. My power level was at 33,000 and climbing steadily. Vegeta's had climbed to 40,000, due to having a proper sparring partner as well as the discovery of Gravity Training, which he was up to 5 times Planet Vegeta's gravity(meaning 50 times earth gravity.) I shook off the punch and landed three quick hits to his sternum in retaliation. He backed up and fired a simple energy blast at me which I blocked with my arms crossed. It was a distraction, however, and Vegeta fazed out of sight and chopped me on the back of my neck rendering me unable to move.

"I believe I won that round, little Cali." He said smirking. That was my saiyan name that Kales had given me a month prior.

Flashback:

"_So, Gochi," Kales said as I walked out of the healing tank room after putting my armor shell back on. _

_"Yes Kales? What is it you need?" I said respectfully. _

_I knew Vegeta would beat me up harshly if I disrespected his mate. Even though it would make me stronger, the pain was very undesirable. Her Power level was 15,000 when I met her and was now 22,000. She smirked at my subservience _

_"Oh I was just wondering if you would like a saiyan name now instead of that ridiculous name your disgraced defect of a father gave you?" My eyes widened in excitement. Vegeta and Raditz had been hinting at giving me a saiyan name since I got here. _

_"YES!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kales chuckled in amusement. "How about Cali? Do you think that fits you?" I grinned widely and nodded. "Good then you shall be known as Cali from now on. Off to the sleeping chamber with you. Get some rest, we have a lot of training to do tomorrow" I practically skipped to my chamber in happiness._

End Flashback

"You win Vegeta – for now!" I said playfully.

Vegeta and I had been bonding during these training sessions, and I was starting to see him as the true father figure I always wanted. He grunted, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Do you want to go to the healing chambers now or do you want another round after you can move again?" I sighed "I'll go another round with you right after I spend 30 minutes in the healing tank." I said starting to grin. "after all I want to be at full strength when I beat the prince of all saiyans." HA!" Vegeta scoffed. "As if you could defeat me, even if you are exceptionally powerful for your age" He suddenly scooped me up and started carrying me towards the healing chamber. I would have started in surprise, had I not still been stunned.

"Wha-what are you doing Vegeta? I asked curiously. "You might be the youngest saiyan on this ship,He said mischievously."but you also have probably the highest potential to beat Frieza.I can't have the legendary Super Saiyan be hurt, now can I?"

I was stunned. "Wait, you think I'm the legendary Super saiyan? The one in the lore you taught me about the saiyan race whose power rises without end?"

He grinned. "That damn lizard is gonna have one hell of a surprise when we get to this Planet Namek. We are gonna kill him for sure with you on our side!"

We reached the healing room and he put me in the healing tank. I was still reeling from the revalation that he thought I was the legendary Super Saiyan. It made a lot of sense though, I thought as the healing tank filled with liquid. How my power rose whenever I got angry, how I was almost as strong as Vegeta despite my age. In the myths though, the Legendary Super saiyan had a golden aura and hair. I shrugged it away in my mind. I must have just not transformed yet I guessed. While I waited for my wounds to heal, my thoughts strayed to my weaker coward of a twin. I wondered how he was getting along with that female parent of mine. He was probably still whining about everything and doing schoolwork. Rolling my eyes, I pushed away such thoughts and focused on the here and now. Gohan wasn't in my life anymore...

So to clarify a few things, Gochi, or Cali now, is NOT the legendary Super Saiyan. That is still Broly. They just think she is because of the reasons stated. Do you see what I did with the name though? Leave a review if you figure out the reason I named her Cali. I'll explain it next chapter and give 1 spoiler to whomever gets is right. I'll take 2 winners so...review! Vegeta might have been a little OOC, but remember, he has a daughter figure now as well as some one to give him a challenge as her power level is almost as high as his. Also next chapter will be after the oneshot I'm doing to show what is going on back on earth at this time. It is going to surprise you for sure. So be sure to check by chapter 5 on my profile for it.

Jay eddon


	5. a short look at earth

This takes place during the 4 months that Gochi was in the pod on her way to the Saiyan ship. WARNING MAJOR OOCness. THERE IS A REASON FOR IT THOUGH IF YOU JUST READ ON! I expect some reviews as well. This takes the place of the oneshot I said I was going to do. So yeah-that happened.

Piccolo's POV

I dodged as I trained my apprentice and fired a small ki blast at him to stun him. It worked and he fell to the ground, albeit only for a second. That was long enough though because the rules of our spar were once your back hit the ground, you lost.

"Any enemy could kill you if you are on your back, Gohan. You know that! Now on your feet!" I demanded.

"Yes master Piccolo." He paused then bitterly asked a rhetorical question. "Man I must have had horrible parents for them to abandon me in that field huh?"

Inwardly I smirked. Ever since he had been knocked in the head by that saiyan, as he called himself, he lost all of his memory from before. I originally was going to kill him, but then I remembered the power his twin was releasing and figured that he would have that power too, and make a great apprentice for taking over the world, especially since I had the four star dragon ball on my person on all time so that they couldn't summon Goku back from the dead. It was a relatively flawless plan, and Gohan was doing excellent in training, especially when he was bitter about his 'abandonment'. I convinced him to help me take over the world that way, by telling him that once we ruled the world I would find his mother and father and they would pay for making the mistake of 'abandoning' him I was confident that my hold over him was strong enough that once that time came, he would be able to do it himself without any remorse.

"Use that bitterness, Gohan. It will fuel your anger and what does that give you?"

"Anger gives me strength. I know, Master" He said in a frustrated tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you getting ungrateful, student of mine? Do you want your mother who left you for dead?"

"NO!" He exclaimed forcefully. "I neither want nor need a parent. All I want is a mentor, and I have that in you Master Piccolo."

"Good, now lets keep training to capture my other half, just like he tried to do to me!"

"Of course, Master" he said and got into his fighting stance.

As we were fighting I felt incredibly smug. Oh yes, he's going to make a great underling.

Gohan's POV

I appreciate my Master taking me in and training me. I thought as we started sparring again. He didn't have to and I am grateful that he too didn't just leave me to die. Now all I wanted, aside from helping Master Piccolo take over the world was vengeance on my parents who abandoned me to die. As my master was training me he drilled a few things into my head, one off them being 'use your anger, it makes you strong', and another being use any means necessary to win a fiight, and the last was kill or be killed. He was a brutal master, but he made me stronger, and was therefore fine by me. Fighting and learning how to fly were my greatest joys in life. I followed every order Master gave me, and in return he taught me some of his techniques, like the special beam cannon and the masenko energy attack. Soon we would be able to defeat and imprison his other half and take control of the world. Soon I would have my vengeance. I couldn't wait. Soon...

Well I bet that was a surprise to most of you. I said I would explain Cali's name. Cali as in a cauliflower pun., which looks like broccoli (Broly) but isn't. They think she is the LSSJ, but she isn't. She just has all that hidden power unlocked by anger. It's too bad none of you got that; like I said I was going to give the first two people a spoiler, but no one got it or at least no one who reviewed got it. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating. My internet is down so I had to wait for someone to give me the location of a starbucks to upload this. So yeah; that happened. Oh and remember Gohan training was at the point in the timeline when Gochi/Cali had almost reached the sayian ship so this is 3 months after the last Cali chapter and 7 months after the start of Gohan's training by Piccolo. I had do give him some sort of edge after all. See end if you have beef with vegeta's power level

Power levels

Vegeta: 80,000

Cali: 75,000

Kales: 40,000

Nappa: 22,000

Raditz: 9,001 ;)

Cali's POV

3 months later – in the atmosphere over Planet Namek...

I flexed my fingers in my glove experimentally and looked down at the green and blue planet. Vegeta had told me that with me at 75,000 and him at 80,000, not even Zarbon stood a chance, let alone Dodoria who was probably the one coming to try to kill us. Heck even Raditz had managed to increase his strength to over 9000. Against what was coming however, he would only be put against the foot soldiers. He also said that I was not to interfere with the battle between Dodoria and the lesser minions, and I was to "Save my strength for the Ginyu force and later on for Frieza."

I growled inwardly at that memory, though I did begrudgingly see his wisdom. No one knew how much more strength I had, or if I even had a limit at all like the stories said. It would be unwise to show the strongest piece first, I supposed, wrinkling my nose in defeat. As I continued to stare out the window and morbidly wonder what death felt like, Kales (Who I had begun calling mother in my head since she acted like my real mother should have,) came walking up the hall way and caught me looking out the window.

"Cali, what are you doing up? You should be resting for the fight with Frieza and his lackeys tomorrow, as they haven't spotted us or at least they haven't "hailed" us yet."

"I know." I said almost monotonously: almost hiding my worries from her. Almost being the key word. "Cali..." Mother said, sternly. "what's eating you? Spit it out!"

I sighed "I'm just getting rid of some doubts that are unfit of a saiyan warrior."

Mother's eyes narrowed dangerously "There is almost nothing worse than going into a battle second guessing yourself, especially not one as big as this!"

I gritted my teeth and spoke without thinking."I know mother! That's why..." I froze in horror. Did I really just- "Mother?" She asked softly, her expression stunned and eyebrows lifted

"Hmmm...Is that what you call me in your head?"

I nodded numbly, aware that no matter how close we were to Namek I was about to get an hour or two in the healing tank. She looked at me, her countenance unreadable, yet she made no move to towards hers and Fath-Prince Vegeta's quarters. I swallowed nervously but stood my ground like a proper saiyan warrior. She crouched down.

"Do you know why I was picked with the Prince, Raditz, and Nappa to be the only sayian female left after our planet exploded, Cali?" Not trusting my voice yet, I shook my head.

"It's because I am unable to have children and therefore could not recreate my race once it was destroyed."

My eyes widened in horror at what I had unwittingly done, though I still did not take even one step back, as she continued.

"I never thought I would hear that word seriously directed at me, and now I find out you have been you have been calling me that in your head for all this time..." She choked up and I was surprised to see unshed tears instead of anger in her eyes.

She suddenly reached out and swept me in, holding me close. "Do you really want me to be your mother?" She asked in a small hopeful voice. I nodded at once.

"Of course I do!" I embraced her back and whispered "You are what my biological female parent should have been...mother." Unknown to me Vegeta was watching from where I couldn't see him...

Vegeta's POV

I couldn't believe the halfbreed child had gotten my mate to accept her as her (and therefore my) daughter. I wasn't angry, oh no. Why would I be in any way angry to be related to the Legendary Super saiyan? But the fact that Cali had gotten Kales to open up like that - I couldn't do that, and she bearss my mark. It seemed there was indeed something special about this one. I walked back to my bed and waited for my mate to come back in. before she came in I saw through cracked lids that she was walking Cali, who was now unofficially our child, back to her room and heard her whisper something to the girl that I couldn't hear. Coming back in the room Kales laid down and said in a slightly shaken up voice,

"Not now, Vegeta. let me process it fully."

Huh. So she knew I was watching. I decided to get some rest for tommorrow when I would take on the evil thing that blew up my planet. Closing my eyes I fell into a light sleep.

Just some filler that needed to happen. so about Vegeta's (and the others') Power level: It is that high because had a really good sparring partner. 2, said partner gave and recived zenkai boosts. 3. All of this was done over a 6 month period in 50-120 times earths gravity. If goku can level up enough to challenge Captain Ginyu, albeit, with the Kaioken in 2 weeks, then I don't think this is too unreasonable. Also I m gonna to be using power levels a lot since none of them are going to know how to sense energy. Therefore if for whatever reason you absolutely can't stand numbered power levels then don't read. Just Sayian ;)

Jay eddon


	7. Chapter 7

So...sorry for the long wait I have been busy planning my date with my GF who I don't see that much. Also my Land lord is refusing to fix the internet in my side of the house. In any case, Maleficant was COMPLETLY AWESOME! They even played once upon a dream remastered version at the end credits! Since you don't know, Sleeping beauty was actually my favorite Disney animated movie when I was growing up-definitely more than Cinderella, or Beauty and the Beast, so I might be a bit biased. However it did get a standing ovation from the audience, so that oughta count for something. Go watch it, you won't regret it. Anyway, on with the story!

"N-no! NO!" The giant pink thing called Dodoria exclaimed, backing away as I watched from the ship in extreme boredom."How could you monkeys have gotten so strong? Especially when you aren't in ape fo-."

Father hit Pinky in the brain case to knock him down and presumably to shut him up. Mother and the others were watching with smirks mirrored on all of their faces since they had already defeated their opponents and were waiting to see how father would finish it. Father grinned wickedly and walked up to him outstretching his hand.

"Say goodbye you ugly piece of trash!" he said and fired a strong energy blast at Dodoria's head vaporizing it headless body fell to the ground as Father beckoned to me to come down the ramp and join them.

I did so and went to stand by Mother, who put a hand on my shoulder. Father turned back to us and started giving orders.

"We have to find out what Frieza wants on this planet. Raditz, Nappa-go north and south to find the life forms on this planet and inform them of this threat. Don't kill anyone unless you want me to kill you. We meet back here in 2 hours"

They both nodded and took off in their respective directions. Father turned to Mother and myself while putting a hand on his scouter.

"We will go west to this power level of 47,000, to see what it is that he is guarding."

He took off west bound. We took off and flew after him.

"Mother," I spoke quietly. "Why are none of us going east?"

"The scouters say that's where Frieza is, Cali." She explained. I smirked in excitement, my misgivings of the previous night long gone. Noticing the look on my face, she added, "Don't even think about it, when we fight he will come to us, on our terms. Do NOT go looking for him."

I sighed. "Yes mother." Looking ahead I saw a tall tower that had a large hut at the top. When I landed outside, a life form that resembled the slug man that fought my father stepped outside of the hut and regarded us warily. Father started the introductions.

"Hello, I am the prince of all Saiyans Vegeta. We are currently revolting against the damned lizard who basically enslaved us and blew up our planet, and is probably killing your people looking for whatever he is looking for on this planet. So will you help us defeat him?"

The slug man, or Namekian I supposed, spoke very deliberately.  
"I am Nail, guardian of of the Grand Elder, and I will let lord Guru decide for him self about you. I cannot tell whether your light outshines the darkness in your soul or not. Come with me."

Mother pulled me protectively towards her as he led us inside the hut even though I was stronger than her. Inside we found a giant fat Namekian sitting on a throne like chair. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It didn't even look like he could walk he was so obese. I was slightly surprised that Nail bowed, but it faded when my Father simply inclined his head. Mother and I did the same. After all, Even though father announced he was a prince, he was technically the king, with mother as his queen and me as the princess, making us royalty in our own right. And Royalty did not bow to other royalty especially in diplomatic meetings.

(A.N. Cough phantom menace Cough)

"I heard everything you said out there Nail, and I can sense what you meant." The fat slug man, who I assumed was named Guru, spoke with an air of self-perceived wisdom.

"I would like to read your intentions, Prince Vegeta. Stand over here beside me." Father started walking towards Guru, but Mother Caught his arm.

"Are you insane Vegeta. He could kill you while you are unprepared!" She hissed angrily. Father gently removed his arm from her grasp and replied firmly.

"We must get ally with the locals to stop whatever nefarious thing Frieza is doing. This is the only way to do it."

He continued walking towards the giant slug-like lifeform. Once he was beside the giant throne chair, Guru put his massive meaty hand on Father's head.

"Yes, yes I see. You only purged planets to stay alive on your determination to kill this Frieza. You may have learned to kill without mercy, but you know how to spare someone, especially now that you have a daughter figure."

"Daughter" Father corrected, and I felt a swelling of joy at that correction and that word. He did accept me as his daughter, I thought.

"He will not betray us," Guru's voice sounded, breaking me out of my thoughts. "so long as we do not betray him and his crew to Frieza. You should help them, Nail." He spoke now to my father.  
"To help you for my part I shall unlock the hidden power within you." He suddenly sported a look of Ultimate Concentration, and light flared around father blindingly. It stopped after about a minute and a half, and Guru removed his giant hand from father's head.  
"You had quite a bit of hidden power in you. Now all you can do is train to make yourself stronger. You seem to already like doing that though so..."

Father was still staring at his hands in shock. "I feel...stronger." He said, sounding dazed. Mother put a hand to her scouter and checked his power level.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're at 100,000. Vegeta you are stronger than all but captain ginyu and Frieza."

Father turned to Guru and asked, "Can you do this for all of us?" Gesturing at me he added, "Especially young Cali, here. If we can unlock all of the Legendary Super Saiyan's unlimited power, that lizard won't stand a chance. Guru beckoned me over and placed his heavy hand on my head.

"I didn't believe you when you said unlimited power." He admitted, smiling at me. "For indeed, her power feels like a bottomless abyss. However it is only in my abilities to scrape a small bit off of the surface. Hopefully it will be enough."

Suddenly I could feel new strength flooding into my body. This amazing feeling went on for about two minutes then just as suddenly stopped. Mother raised a hand shakily to her scouter.

"Your Power level..."

I looked up at her impatiently. "Yes mother? What is it?"

She gulped. "It's 113,000. Your Power is way above any saiyan I've ever heard of-in stories or otherwise, especially at your age. Cali, you really are the Legendary super saiyan."

My mouth dropped open, not so much at her last statement since we had already established that, but at my power. I had finally and already surprassed my father

Just to reiterate, she isn't who they think she is. She is just Gohan's twin, and we all know that he was at full power able to rival Super Buu who was the second strongest of DBZ villains, with Kid Buu being the first. I have a question though. There will be three main antagonists in this story (if you want to know who they are PM me and I'll tell you.) whether there will be a continuation I don't know. One will be Gohan though. So should Gohan be the final villan or the middle villain You guys are gonna have to review to tell me what you want I really can't decide. Til probably Friday-  
Jay Eddon


	8. Stupid computer!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! My computer restarts every time I get around halfway done with a freakin chapter due to a kernel data inpage error, or something. I'm taking it in to hopefully get it fixed within a week again hopefully. So just sit tight, I'm definitely not abandoning this story.

live long and make fun of raditz

jay eddon


End file.
